


Requests open!

by darkstrangeson



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson





	Requests open!

Hello friends! 

I would just like to say that requests are open!! 

No smut  
No character/reader   
And no OC/ character 

If I know basically anything about the fandom I will write it.   
Fluff  
Angst  
Fluff and angst   
Really you name it (all but smut I don’t write smut) 

Thanks for reading and as always have a fantastic day!!


End file.
